


The Trial

by ThefirstRanger



Series: The King's Ranger [2]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Book 3 - Ranger's Apprentice: The Icebound Land, Duncan is Halt, F/M, Gen, Place Swap AU, Slight mentions of Will and Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefirstRanger/pseuds/ThefirstRanger
Summary: After getting arrested for publicly insulting King Halt, Duncan has to go on trial and his friends are not happy about it. Queen Pauline finds a way to defuse tensions and help Duncan out. This takes place in my Place Swap universe where Duncan is the ranger and Halt is the king of Araluen.





	The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel/companion piece to The Trial, the previous work in this series, which shows Duncan getting arrested. It takes place in my Place Swap AU where several characters in the Ranger's Apprentice series swap roles and places with each other. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

King Halt strode through the doors to his throne room broodingly. He was not looking forward to this meeting, though, to be fair, he didn’t forward to most of his meetings. This meeting in particular was an agonizing one for Halt and for everyone involved. Last night, Duncan, one of his oldest friends, was seen publicly insulting the crown and was arrested in a tavern. Halt could forgive Duncan in an instant for the words spoken, words were nothing without actions and Halt knew that Duncan was nothing but loyal to the crown, but it seemed like this loyalty was surpassed by love for Cassie, his apprentice. The dilemma was that Duncan had insulted him in a public place with several witnesses. The law demanded a heavy consequence, one Halt was not sure he could order in this stressful time. 

As Halt sat frowning on his oak leaf throne, Queen Pauline came in and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as she sat down on her throne. It was a trying time for them both and they understood Duncan’s pain as their son, Will, was stuck in Skandia alongside Cassie. Halt relaxed slightly under Pauline’s touch, smiling faintly at her. Pauline was the grounding force for Halt and without her, Halt would have lost control of the throne ages ago. Halt was prone to rash action and keeping to himself, but with Pauline helping him, he was a good and just king. Pauline maneuvered through the court at ease, gathering information and helping form strong policies to help the citizens of Araluen. 

Pauline smiled back, but there were tight lines around her face that Halt was sure were mirrored in his own face. Everyone was stressed and tired, what with the war breaking and the prince missing. Duncan had put them in an impossible place. 

Lord Crowley came in and gave the couple a sympathetic look. The redhead was Halt’s oldest and closest companion as well as the royal Chamberlain. Crowley was also a close friend of Duncan’s and understood exactly what position Halt and Pauline were in. He did not want to have this meeting any more than they did. However, duty called despite the strain it puts on the heart. 

Crowley cleared his throat, not wanting to interrupt the tender moment between Halt and Pauline. “It’s time.”

In a different universe, Crowley would still be doing paperwork and dealing with rule-breaking rangers, but here he was just the Chamberlain who had a duty to do.  
Halt and Pauline broke away from each other’s eyes and Halt reluctantly, gruffly said “Let’s get this done with.”  
Duncan had saved Halt’s life at least three times and the kingdom of Araluen twice over the past two decades and more importantly, been there for Halt when his mother died and he became king. Crowley locked eyes with Halt, nodded, and banged the large ebony staff on the ground thrice. The heavy doors of the throne room swung open and the trial began. 

Crowley had only invited the necessary amount of people needed to be present at the meeting to minimize the shame everyone felt and they all filed in somberly as though this was a funeral, which it very well could be if Halt chose to order it so. Baron Arald was in front of the line and Anthony slipped in behind him, his ranger cloak swishing slightly. Several other noblemen filled in the middle and at the end of the procession were four watchmen surrounding a well built man in ranger green and gray. His blonde hair was mussed up and surrounded his bruised face, compliments of the watchmen from last night. Halt grimaced at the sight of Duncan’s puffy face and despite the situation, blurted out “Is your face alright?” 

Halt immediately winced at his gaff and so did several people in the audience. Pauline, as always, kept a straight face. Duncan looked his concerned friend in the eye and briefly could not hide the deep sadness he felt. He knew he was causing unimaginable pain to Halt and Pauline, but this was the only course of action that would allow him to bring back Cassie and Will, despite what the crown thought. This moment passed and Halt now only saw resolve and fire in Duncan’s green eyes.  
Duncan looked away and responded flatly. “It’s been better,” Almost as an afterthought, he wryly added, “Your Majesty.”

Crowley acted like someone had insulted his sizable nose. “Pay the king the proper respect!” he snapped. This caused whispers to break out amongst the audience, though Baron Arald and Anthony were noticeably silent, and the watchmen started to surround Duncan again. Halt got up off of his throne and yelled into the commotion. “Shut up!” This caused the whispering to stop and for the watchmen to back away from Duncan, the remorse and shame written clearly on their faces. No one wanted this trial to happen. As Halt sat back down with his arms crossed, scowling, Crowley gave a small cough and Pauline nudged Halt hard. He didn’t budge and so Pauline took it upon herself to take charge of the proceedings since someone had to obey royal procedure. 

“Lord Crowley, please proceed by reading the charges” she ordered gracefully. Crowley gave her a look of gratitude and tried to shake of the uncomfortable look on his face. 

“Ahem. Ranger Duncan, a sworn member of the king’s royal forces and carrier of the silver oakleaf, was heard last night insulting the king’s rule, his person, and his birthright,” From the throne, Halt and Pauline could see Anthony shy his head away, like he was trying to conceal a wince and they could hear Arald sigh heavily. Crowley looked at Halt and continued on, directly addressing Halt. 

“In accordance to Araluen law, such words are in direct opposition of the oath of loyalty Duncan swore, which constitutes as treason.” Crowley looked slightly pained as did almost everyone in the room. The law was crystal clear when it came to treason of this magnitude. There were only two options for Halt to choose. And he wanted to choose neither one. 

Duncan let out a chuckle, low and mirthless. "You could add a couple charges of public intoxication if it makes this any easier for you, Crowley. I never was an easy drunk." Crowley flushed red in response and before anyone could say another word, Halt erupted out of his chair. 

"Dang it, Duncan. I know what you're doing! I would've done the same thing if I was in your position, but we need you here," Pauline had never seen Halt this angry. Fire was dancing in his dark eyes and despite his short stature, Halt commanded the room. All eyes were on him. "Do you think we don't want Will and Cassie back? We're doing everything we can!" 

Duncan had enough sense to stay quiet at first, but once Halt had paused in his yelling, he started up scornfully. "You're not doing everything you can. You could be sending me for one! There’s a big difference between how Will would be treated and how Cassie would be treated. Your son is the prince and a valuable hostage after all." Anthony started to rise up out of his chair and the watchmen’s hands tensed around their weapons. It seemed like a fight between Halt and Duncan was imminent. 

"That's enough!" Queen Pauline's voice rang out through the din. It was up to her to stop the rift between two friends from growing wider. Halt glared at Duncan before settling down and Pauline took the floor. Duncan was never one to lose sight of the bigger picture and now it seemed he was willing to throw everything away for his apprentice, a feeling Pauline could understand. But duty called and the situation with Morgarath was getting more and more dangerous each day. Halt and Pauline, the kingdom, needed Duncan to stay, but he had forced their hand. 

“Ranger Duncan, do you deny these charges read to you?” Pauline offered no easy way out, not that Duncan would have taken it at this point.  
“No, your Majesty,” he said, averting his eyes. He could face his oldest and dearest friends, but he couldn’t face Pauline. “I said some pretty terrible things about your husband that I can’t take back.” 

And that was part of the problem, Duncan had said all these things in front of several public witnesses. There was no going back and the worst part was that Pauline knew Duncan was right. Will would be treated well after the Skandians found out his identity, but Cassie wouldn’t get that privilege. 

Crowley broke in. “The defendant has pleaded guilty to the charges against him and if he doesn’t have anything else to say, it is time for the sentencing.” This was a direct warning for Halt and for everyone else in the room. No one came to Duncan’s defense. It was time for Halt to sentence one of his best friends to one of two impossible consequences. His mother warned Halt that being a king was harder than anyone could ever imagine and he knew that this was the type of situation she was talking about. His heart was full of grief and anger, anger for Duncan and the helplessness he felt. 

As Halt refused to say anything for several minutes, Crowley reluctantly had to remind his friend of the policy. “There are two possible punishments for high treason, banishment or death.” The already low mood in the throne room lowered considerably at that last word. It was a grim reminder of the real consequences of Duncan’s actions. Halt slumped lower in his throne, but Pauline straightened up. She needed everyone to hear these words again.

“Death or banishment, you said, Crowley? Those are indeed the only two options, right?” 

“Yes Queen Pauline, those are the only options in this case.” At this Pauline almost had a smile on her face and took Halt away from the throne by the arm, shielding him away from the rest of the room. They furiously whispered for a minute and then broke apart from each other, Halt giving off the air of utmost satisfaction as he walked back and stood in front of the throne. He turned to Duncan and Duncan was taken aback by the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of relief and sadness. 

“Duncan,” Halt began. “Former King’s Ranger to the Redmont Fief. I, as the rightful and legitimate ruler of the realm of Araluen, hereby banish you from all my lands and holdings.” From the side, Anthony let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t think Halt would kill Duncan, but high treason was a dangerous charge. No one knew how this trial would turn out. Halt continued on, looking straight at Duncan and the pain is his eyes. Duncan loved Araluen like it was his second home and Halt knew Duncan was hurting deep inside.

“You are forbidden to step onto the Araluen kingdom under the punishment of death for one year.” 

The throne room exploded into commotion. Pauline was smiling widely at Halt, while Crowley looked pleased at this development. There was no way he was going to protest. Halt’s decision broke several hundred years of tradition, but Crowley didn’t care. Baron Arald had stood up in joy and Anthony just sat beside him with a smug look on his face. Duncan, however, was the most startled by the decision. He stood there looking startled, like he’d never considered that this trial might play out the way it had. 

Pauline took her place next to Halt. “The law, not tradition, speaks for the throne. Duncan, you have forty eight hours to leave Araluen land. The king and queen have spoken.” At that, she and Halt exited the throne room, glancing back once at Duncan’s face. It had softened from shock to understanding and he gave a crooked smile to the couple as they left. 

Crowley had to bang his staff on the ground several times before the room was silent again. He smirked at Duncan before starting to speak. 

“These matters are closed. Watch, please escort him out.” The Watch started to pull Duncan back out of the oak doors and as Crowley strode by him, Duncan could hear him mutter “You aren’t getting away from us that easily, you big lug.” Duncan looked up and smiled back for the first time that day. Baron Arald and Anthony weren’t allowed to talk to Duncan, but Duncan knew he would be getting an earful from them before his banishment started. Anthony, by law, was required to walk Duncan to the border and watch him leave. 

Feelings started to overwhelm Duncan as he was dragged out, but with the support from his friends, everything would work out.


End file.
